


CAFFIEND

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dom/sub Play, M/M, Smut, never steal Ignis' Ebony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: In approximately one point zero seconds, Ignis went from ‘Noct’s not eating his vegetables’ mad to ‘I will fucking eat your eyeballs with a spoon after I eviscerate you with it’ furious, reaching down, he pinched the shell of Noct’s ear between pointer finger and thumb like he was picking up something decidedly offensive and yanked Noctis to his feet.





	CAFFIEND

**Author's Note:**

> why?  
> because I can.

 

  Prompto skidded out of the way, eyes wide, mouth open.

  Gladio took a step back, hands held up and out in what seemed like a placating gesture.

  Ignis ignored them both as if they weren’t even there.

  In his haze of fury, they probably registered less than the buzzing of flies at this moment.  All his focus, all his ire was directed at one person.  One spoiled, bratty, self-indulged little shit who was nonchalantly reclining in his chair as if he hadn’t just committed a sin of epic proportions against his long-suffering Advisor.

  “If you know what is good for you, if you value your life, you will return it this _instant!”_ Ignis spat once he stood directly in front of the Prince, not one iota of deference in his tone.

  “Nope,” was the bored reply from said Prince, refusing to meet the blazing green eyes of Ignis as he stood, hands on hips, glaring at the offender.

  Gladio winced and hoped he wouldn’t be called on to give evidence at the trial.  Was it still regicide if the victim were just a prince and not a king?  Prompto hid behind Gladio, because what use was a Shield if he didn’t shield stuff.  Namely, shielding Prompto so Ignis didn’t see him and demand information.

  In approximately one point zero seconds, Ignis went from ‘Noct’s not eating his vegetables’ mad to ‘I will fucking eat your eyeballs with a spoon after I eviscerate you with it’ furious, reaching down, he pinched the shell of Noct’s ear between pointer finger and thumb like he was picking up something decidedly offensive and _yanked_ Noctis to his feet.

  “Where is it?” Ignis hissed, voice deceptively soft

  Noct struggled against Ignis, yelping when the grip on his ear increased in pressure.  “You’re addicted, cold turkey for you,” he whined, trying to stay strong and calm in the face of Ignis in a full-blown tantrum.

  “Oh, I don’t _think_ so, my dear Prince, I do believe you are going to tell me what you have done with it and then, _darling_ Noctis, you are going to apologise most profusely for your abhorrent behaviour,” Ignis drawled, almost nose to nose with the man he was meant to protect.

  Noct gulped, but to his credit, he held firm.  Gladio almost felt a swell of pride at how well he was holding his ground.  Almost, because sharp green eyes found his and the sneer on Ignis’ face had him stepping back, pushing Prompto against the wall, effectively shielding the smaller man.  At least he could shield someone, he wasn't getting anywhere near Noct right now, Prince be damned, Ignis was _pissed_.

  “Shit,” Prompto whispered, peeking around Gladio and then ducking back when Ignis narrowed his eyes.

  “Leave,” Ignis commanded imperiously and the two men scurried for the door, Noct attempting to follow.  “Not you.”

  “Ahhh…Specs, c’mon, it’s just…”

  “DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE!” Ignis shouted.  “I cook for you, I clean for you, I attend countless meetings and take notes to make _you_ seem competent.  I do a multitude of things _every_ bloody day, and do I get thanks for it, do you acknowledge one single thing I do?  NO, you do not.”  Noct plonked back into his chair and Ignis leaned over him, “what you do do, is fucking steal the one thing, the ONE thing that keeps me sane, you little shit.”  Ignis poked Noct in the chest, “I.WANT.IT.BACK.”  Stabbing with each word.

  “What happens if I don’t?” Noct attempted to sound cheeky, but it came across far more desperate and Ignis pounced.

  Eyes narrowed, he regarded his Prince, head tilted to one side, big brain churning and then he smiled.  Noct swallowed, his throat gone dry.  He may just have misjudged this situation.  “If my Ebony is not returned post haste, you, my pet, get _nothing_.”

  Ifrit’s sweaty balls, he was so fucked.  Ignis knew what his game was, Noct knew Ignis knew, and Ignis knew that Noct knew that he knew.  He shook his head, trying to deny it, but Ignis just crooked a brow at him, lips quirked up in that diabolical half smile.

  He caved.

  Just like Ignis intended.

  “Armiger.  It’s in the armiger,” he murmured, hoping, praying to the Six that Ignis would take this as co-operation.  That he wouldn’t be denied his reward.

  Ignis stepped back and waved his hand, six pack of Ebony appearing in a flash of blue.  The Advisor’s addiction of choice was placed on the table, one can removed, and cracked.  Noct kept his head down, listening as Ignis took a long swallow and the deep sigh of satisfaction.

  “’M sorry,” Noct whispered, tentative.  Ignis placed the can down carefully and stalked towards Noct, dropping to his knees gracefully and so quickly Noct pulled back.

  “Aww, is my little pet wanting something?” Ignis drawled, voice all cloying sweetness, yet dark all the same, fingers reaching out to curl in Noct’s hair.

  “Ignis…”

  “Ah…” Ignis held up one long finger and Noct nodded.

  “ _Sir_ ,” Noct corrected and Ignis placed a soft kiss to his brow.

  “That’s better, pet,” Ignis murmured against his cheek and Noct sort of melted.  Ignis chuckled quietly, Noct cursing himself for being so damned eager.  Ignis had him wrapped around his bloody finger and was fully aware of it.  Noct trying to turn the tables had failed spectacularly.  He was just grateful that Ignis had given him the chance to redeem himself.  He really should have known better than to try and outwit Ignis.

  Ignis trailed a long finger down his cheek, along his jaw, then dragged it over his bottom lip and Noct fucking whimpered.  The smug bastard that was Ignis, smirked knowingly and slid his finger down to Noct’s chin, tugging.  Noct opened his mouth obediently and was rewarded with a swift kiss, his tongue sucked into Ignis’ mouth.

  Noct squirmed in the chair, wanting nothing more than to surge up and deepen the kiss, but knew better.  If he stayed still, if he followed Ignis’ lead and did as he was told, he would be rewarded.  His current reward was to be kissed senseless, a groan worming its way from his throat.

  Ignis chuckled again, pulling Noct to his feet and taking his place in the chair.  Noct blinked when Ignis sat back and crossed his long legs, all calm composure.

  “Pants down, pet,” came the quiet command and Noct jumped to obey, fingers fumbling with the button and zipper, shoving them down around his ankles, stepping out and asking with his eyes if this was acceptable.  “Those too,” Ignis murmurs, flicking a finger towards his underwear and Noct flushed, quivering fingers slipping under the band of his briefs and sliding them down.

  Apparently Ignis appreciated the impromptu strip-tease, a hint of pink colouring his cheekbones and the tips of his ears, eyes going dark.  Ignis reached up and pulled his glasses from his face, settling them gently on the table beside the chair.  Unguarded green eyes meet wide blue and Ignis pats his knee as he shifted forward.  Noct licked his lips and angled himself to lay across Ignis’ lap, chest over the arm of the chair, bared ass in the air. 

  Ignis’ fingers grazed over the skin of his ass, “are you going to steal my Ebony ever again, pet?” he asked, voice thick and low.

  “No, sir,” Noct promised, easy to do as he really does mean it.

  “If you wish me to spank you, you only need ask…Noct,” Ignis said, leaning down to whisper the words in his ear, warm breath ghosting over the skin, his name dragged out in a way that made his skin tingle.  Ignis’ character has slipped for just that split second, but it’s all Noct needs to know that Ignis is affected as much as he is.  Maybe it was worth the scare to steal the Ebony after all, if he gets to see Ignis’ composure crack so early in a scene.

  “Yes, _sir_ ,” he replies, emphasising the word carefully, head twisted to see the reaction and he’s rewarded with Ignis’ eyes slipping closed for a second before snapping open, and a hand descending on his ass with a resounding crack.  He bucks against it, rubbing his groin into Ignis’ thigh.  “One,” he counts before he’s asked and Ignis rewards the forethought with a light caress to his hot ass cheek, a tender little touch that made him squirm more than the slap had.

  “Two,” he gasps, writhing and gripping hold of the arm of the chair to hold still.

  By the time they reach five, Ignis is panting, Noct grinding against his thigh, hard and weeping pre-come into his perfectly pressed slacks.  Ignis’ fingers glide over his reddened cheeks, whisper soft as they slip down the crack and tease at the ring of muscle.

  “I’ve a mind to taste you, pet, kneel for me,” Ignis said, husky, low and Noct responded to it, twisting off Ignis lap and presenting his ass, head turned to watch as Ignis slips off the chair behind him, gaze salacious and needy. And then a smirk.

  The can of Ebony is in Ignis’ hand before Noct can blink, liquid crack dribbled over his ass and Noct groaned, deep in his throat as Ignis’ tongue flicked out to catch it before it dripped onto the floor.  Noct writhed more when Ignis’ tongue dips in, breaching the ring, flicking and curling.  It’s the hum against his ass that sets him off, spraying the carpet and his stomach with his release, Ignis murmuring, fingers digging in, kneading at his flesh.  But still, Ignis does not relent, his tongue still ravishing Noct as he squirmed against it, wanting to pull away and soothe the over-sensitised flesh, but at the same time desperate for more of what Ignis can do to him.

  The high-pitched whine that crawls from his mouth made Ignis chuckle darkly and shove his tongue in deeper, holding Noct in his iron grasp.  When Ignis pulls away, the sound of palm meeting the tender flesh of his ass cheek rings through the room muffled by the cry he tried to muffle with his hand.  But Ignis hears it, keen ears listening intently for any noise he makes.  The next blows rain down in quick succession, tears pricking at Noct’s eyes as he bites hard on his lips, if he holds back and keeps it contained, Ignis will treat him.

  The tenth blow is sharp and vicious, and he bucks forward, fingers digging into the carpet, head bowed until long fingers sink their way into his hair and yank his head back, other hand stroking his taut throat.

  “Well done, _my_ pet,” Ignis murmurs in his ear as he bends down over Noct’s back and he can feel his Advisor’s insistent arousal pressing against him, the sting abated by the whisper soft fabric of Ignis’ pants.  Noct purred and pressed back just enough for Ignis to feel it, a low chuckle sounding in his ear accompanied by warm breath that made him shiver.  “I know you have lube in the armiger too, summon it,” Ignis demands as he released Noct’s throat from his hold, other hand still twisted in his hair.  Noct gave a little mewl as he felt more Ebony poured over his back, a quick clever tongue lapping it up as he tried to concentrate enough to pull the lube from the armiger, failing several times before the flash of blue appears and the lube is nestled in his hand.  It’s punishment for causing Ignis to be so distracted he can’t make it the several steps to get the other bottle, yet to Noct it’s still a win as far as he’s concerned.  Anything that breaks Ignis’ composure is a win, and he’s done it twice so far now.  Inside he’s preening in pride.  Ignis usually won’t crack and crumble until he tips over into orgasm, but Noct is taking that wall of his down, brick by brick.

  Noct hears the whisper of cloth, the tinkle of a belt buckle and he knows that Ignis is naked behind him, but he fights the desire to look, no matter how much he wants to, because damn, does he really want to, who wouldn’t.  Ignis huffs, knowing from the tenseness that ripples up Noct’s spine, just how much the younger man wants to take in what’s about to be offered to him, but he’s feeling particularly selfish right now, not that that won’t turn Noct on, because it does.  He’s confessed on more than one occasion that having Ignis _take_ what he wants rather than ask is something that turns the Prince into a puddle of want.

  And so, because it aligns their desires so nicely, Ignis snatches the bottle from Noct’s grasp and _takes_. 

  Every quiver and whimper from Noct fires Ignis to push harder, delve deeper, stretch wider, knowing that to dive in would be satisfying, but holding on as long as he can and slowing it down is so much better.

  It’s Noct hoarse cry of “please, sir,” that cracks him open, exposed and raw, withdrawing his fingers and reaching for the bottle again.  Noct beats him to it, grabbing it and spinning around to administer to Ignis’ shaft and head, flushed red with lust and need, Ignis kneeling, hands splayed in the carpet behind him, back arching at Noct’s featherlight touches.

  Ignis tilts Noct’s face up, captured his lips with his own, both panting harshly when they part.  He encouraged Noct up into his lap, smiled when legs curl around his waist, let out a drawn-out moan when Noct sunk down onto him, encasing him in tight slick heat.

  “Oh, Six, pet,” ground out between gritted teeth, head thrown back as he tried to keep his control intact, Ignis held onto Noct’s hips and slowed the roll to something glacial in pace.

  Ignis frowned as Noct tilted back, arms searching aimlessly behind until the half empty can of Ebony is in his hand and waved in front of his face.  Ignis squints at him, unsure of what Noctis intends.  He’s not done anything with the other cans, so Ignis just waits and watches as he controls Noct’s hips, fucking into him slowly so he’s got the patience to deal with whatever foolishness Noct has planned.

  What he doesn’t expect is for Noct to tip his head back and drink his Ebony, even less expecting him to dribble it into his own mouth straight after.  He licked his lips, the bitter taste of coffee tainting them, and Noct’s as he leaned in and stole another kiss.

  “You are being a creative little minx this evening, pet,” he drawls, smile smooth as silk and Noct grinds down on him in retaliation.  Ignis growled, pulling Noct down harder, shifting his own hips to drive up.

  Noct mewls, writhing in Ignis’ lap, arms draped over his shoulders, legs around his waist and looking like there is no place he’d rather be, which Ignis knows, is exactly right, for both of them. 

  Control is with neither at this point, Ignis letting things develop as they will, content to have Noct ride him, take him along, while Noct revels in being able to take him there.  He cradles Ignis’ face between his palms, fixing his blue eyes to glazed green, not looking away as Ignis drills into him.

  “I love you, Ignis,” he whispers.

  Ignis’ eyes go soft, dark as he pulls Noct closer, mouth hunting for Noct’s, unable to express anything.  It’s that action that lets Noct know he has Ignis where he wants him, tipping over the edge to a place where Noct is the only one allowed entry; Ignis’ heart.

  There’s no fight for dominance in their kisses now, just acceptance of one another, Ignis laying back gently taking Noct with him, rolling them over so he can roll his hips into Noct from above, staring down at the lovely creature that is his and solely his.

  “I love you, Noct,” he murmured against plump kiss swollen lips, the taste of Ebony still lingering, fingers tangling together as Noct arches up to meet him, moaning at the words falling from Ignis’ lips.  Those three words do just as much to Noct as they do to Ignis and they both know it.  It sends them both careening towards the abyss, jumping off the edge, hands clasped, eyes locked.

  Ignis slumped against Noct, panting, desperately trying to catch his breath, Noct hanging on as if Ignis is his life line, which in many ways, he is.

  When Ignis comes back to himself, he rolls to lay beside Noct on the carpet, twisting his head to look over at his lover, “did you really need to steal my Ebony, love?  I am always happy to oblige you.”

  “Yeah, I know, but I thought it might be fun to see just how far I could push you, problem was I forgot who I was dealing with,” Noct grumbled, then grinned cheekily, “and it got the guys out, they are scared of you when you’re pissed, Iggy.”

  “Brat,” Ignis mumbled.

  “You love me,” was the cheeky response.

  “Yes, I do,” Ignis agreed, pulling Noct in for another kiss while dismissing the remaining cans of Ebony to the armiger.  He grinned as he pulled back.

  Noct frowned, eyes narrowed, “you knew they were there the whole time, didn’t you?”

  “Of course I did, I just wished to see what you had in mind,” Ignis smirked.  “I always know where my Ebony is.”

  Noct thought for a moment, furiously trying to regain ground and unsettle Ignis, _somehow._   He thought back to the initial confrontation.  “Hey, Specs, um…I just want to say thank you…you know…for everything.”

  Ignis went wide-eyed in shock and Noct crowed internally, but it was short lived.

  “I do it all because I love you,” Ignis murmured, in total sincerity, mixed with just a pinch of smug bastard.

  “Fiend,” Noct grumbled.

  “Caf _fiend,_ ” Ignis drawled, reaching out to grab the now almost empty can and draining it.


End file.
